


【榮勳】我的執事 番外

by MU1122



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MU1122/pseuds/MU1122





	【榮勳】我的執事 番外

順榮愣了一下，才知道自己沒有會錯意，他家的少爺是擺明在誘惑他，無奈的笑了笑，將人抱上了自己的大腿。

「誰說您沒有魅力的，您看看。」順榮用自己已經蓄勢待發的炙熱向上頂了頂。

知勳感受到在自己身下的熱源，眼淚是停下了，但臉更加的紅潤。

「少爺要是誤會了，我可要好好解釋清楚。」  
順榮輕輕的咬著知勳的耳骨，然後上下舔了舔，聽到知勳小而碎的呻吟。

順榮滿意的笑了笑，向下往白皙的脖頸吻去，並且留下一個一個的吻痕。

「嗯……別這樣……唔啊。」第一次受到這種刺激，知勳軟了身，發出害羞的呻吟，有些抗拒的推了推順榮的頭。

「不是少爺您勾引我這麼做的嗎？」順榮一邊把手伸進衣服裡，一邊吻上他的胸膛。

「我才……沒有……啊啊」順榮見知勳不承認，拉開襯衫，舔上他胸前的紅櫻。

「少爺可不能說謊喔，看看您，穿著我的襯衫，釦子不扣好，還沒有穿底褲。」

胸前的刺激，惹來知勳更多的呻吟，順榮舔完一圈就將其含進嘴裡。

「不……不要，好奇怪。」知勳一嘴上說著拒絕，卻希望順榮多弄弄，於是拱起了身體，下身也逐漸抬頭了。

順榮發現後，用還帶著手套的手，撫上知勳的男根，上下套弄著。

「啊啊……嗯啊，要……要去了。」

一感受到順榮愛撫自己男根的手，就足以讓知勳興奮的射了，沒多少功夫，知勳就交代在順榮的白手套上了，知勳向前靠著順榮的胸膛喘氣，緩解高潮的餘韻。

「少爺，您是因為我不碰您而生氣嗎？」  
見知勳今天的作為和反應，順榮摸了摸知勳的頭問道。

知勳緊抓著順榮的衣角，用微小到不行的幅度點了點頭。

順榮無奈的嘆了口氣，鐵定是又胡思亂想了吧。

「我是怕您受傷，才一直忍著的，別想些有的沒有的，您在我眼裡，說多有魅力就多有魅力。」

順榮伸手搓揉起知勳柔軟的屁股，知勳的臉已經紅得不能再紅了。

「要做一整個晚上都沒有問題。」順榮在知勳耳邊輕輕的說。

「呀，別再說了。」知勳瞪著眼前笑得合不攏嘴的順榮。

「好好好，但接下來可能會有些不舒服，您得忍耐一下。」

順榮從床頭櫃中拿出了潤滑劑，用手套沾了點，塗上知勳的小穴。

「嗯啊……」帶著手套的手指進入穴口時，就見知勳皺起眉頭。

「放鬆點，少爺。」順榮的手指被緊緊的夾著，動彈不得，順榮在知勳臉上落下好幾個吻，最後吻住那微微張開的唇，試圖安撫知勳的不適。

漸漸適應以後，順榮已經能進入三指，在裡頭抽插的水聲迴盪在兩人耳邊，知勳羞得將臉埋入順榮的肩窩。

「順……順榮，拿掉手套……嗯啊啊啊」知勳被插得講不出完整的話，又剛好撫過那敏感的位置，知勳的呻吟拔高了好幾度，前頭也抬得更高了。

順榮聞言將手指退出，用嘴咬掉了手上的白手套，知勳淚眼汪汪的模樣，讓順榮想立刻將人壓在身下，狠狠的進入，可是為了讓知勳也能舒服，順榮又將手指放了進去，繼續擴張。

「哈啊……摸那裡……」手指每一下都磨過敏感點的快感，讓知勳快要失去理智，哭著求順榮快點進來。

順榮再次抽出手指，知勳一個顫抖，迷濛的雙眼望著順榮，下身上下擺動，摩擦著順榮的炙熱 。

「快進來……」知勳吻上順榮的唇，順榮的理智下了線，托起知勳的屁股，脫掉自己的褲子，將自己的炙熱送了進去。

進去的當下並沒有多少困難，知勳緊緻的小穴和順榮巨大的炙熱，使兩人都發出滿足的嘆息。

「動一動……」知勳用雙腿圈起順榮的腰，順榮只覺得自己的少爺真的是妖精。

「沒想到少爺原來這麼淫蕩。」順榮將知勳放倒在床上，一次一次的往裡頂。

知勳用雙手擋住自己的臉，但是呻吟聲還是不斷的從口中流出。

「嗯嗯哈……再……再深點……好舒服。」順榮拉開知勳的手，望著臉上的潮紅，更加興奮，如知勳所願，更加的深入。

「啊啊啊啊啊！」當炙熱擦過敏感點時，知勳一個尖叫，前頭的男根又不爭氣的射了，射得兩人整身都是。

「少爺，這樣不行，您不能再射了。」順榮壞心的用手堵住因為順榮的抽插而又抬頭的前端然後將人背對自己抱起，坐到自己懷裡，繼續往裡衝刺。

「嗚嗚啊啊……不行了……不要。」

知勳只能雙腳大開，無力的承受順榮的深入，剛高潮完的身體敏感到不行，順榮還一直往敏感點進攻，很快的，知勳又想射了。

「順榮……讓我射……」知勳邊說邊抓著順榮握著自己下身的手。

「少爺，等我一起。」順榮更加快速的往裡頂，就是不放開握住知勳前端的手，還在知勳耳邊用低沉性感的聲音說道：「知勳，我愛你。」

知勳瞪大眼，精液頓時衝破順榮手的束縛，噴發而出，全身的感官被放到最大，一波一波的快感襲來，後頭也因高潮而緊縮，順榮舒服的在穴裡射了。

「你剛剛犯規！」知勳感覺到有東西正從自己後頭流淌出來，紅著臉轉頭瞪著順榮。

「少爺，我是有點做過頭了，但可是您勾引我的啊。」順榮有些委屈，將自己的性器退出，抱起渾身沾滿體液的知勳，往浴室去。

「怎麼能在最後關頭的時候說……說那個。」知勳撇了撇嘴，鼓起腮幫子賭氣。

「說什麼？」順榮存心想逗逗知勳，壞心的問道。  
「我才不對你說。」知勳一把推開順榮湊上來的臉。

「少爺不也是聽了舒服才高潮的嗎？少爺既然不說，那我說。」

「我愛你，知勳。」  
順榮蹭了蹭知勳的腦袋後，將人放進浴缸裡。

「我……不想理你了！」

是很舒服沒錯，可是多害羞啊，想想順榮用那低沉的嗓音喊了自己的名字後道出滿滿的愛意，不管聽幾次，都足以讓知勳臉紅紅。

順榮迅速的清理完知勳和自己，雖然中間一度擦槍走火，可是順榮知道今天是知勳的第一次，方才的歡愛說實話已經是極限了，所以就壓下了還想再一遍的衝動。

知勳最後是順榮抱出浴室的，知勳輕靠著順榮的胸膛，眼皮已經在打架，好似下一秒就會閉上。順榮溫柔的撫著他細碎的髮，將人放到床上，替他吹乾了頭髮，自己也吹得差不多後，才對快有睡著的知勳開口。

「少爺，看著我。」

想想知勳今天的舉動，順榮是心疼的，原來他心裡想了這麼多，自己卻不知道。知勳聽了順榮的話後，勉強睜開了眼，面對已經躺在自己身旁的順榮。

「怎麼了？」軟軟的聲音簡直要把順榮融化了。

「您以後想什麼可以直接跟我說，不要再自己胡思亂想了，知道嗎？」

聽著順榮跟自己講正經事，知勳窩進順榮的懷裡，像個做錯事的孩子。

「誰叫你都把我當小孩，以前是這樣，現在也是，我還以為我沒辦法讓你有那方面的興趣。」

知勳一邊抱怨一邊撒嬌，蹭著順榮的胸膛。聽了知勳的話，順榮只能無奈的笑笑。

「我剛才也跟您說了，不是您想得那樣，所以我才說以後有什麼事都要跟我講啊，不然我連您為什麼生氣都不知道，聽見沒？」順榮順了順他的背。

「知道了，那你也是喔。」知勳抬起頭，看著順榮。

「是，我的少爺。」順榮向下親了知勳的眼角，惹來懷中人的一抹微笑，以及可愛的梨渦。

「少爺，還有件事，您必須遵守。」順榮突如其來的收緊抱住知勳的手。

「什麼？」

「別再拿我的襯衫去穿，也不准不扣釦子，更不准不穿褲子！不然……」

「不然什麼？」

「看一次就做一次！您知道您剛剛有多誘人嗎！這只有我能看！」順榮激動的說著。

知勳打了個哈欠，隨意的點了點頭，心想，看來要點燃自己愛人的慾火也是滿容易的，接下來的生活恐怕會比想像的更「多彩多姿」。

完


End file.
